


A Lesson in Self-Care

by Seeking_Chaos



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeking_Chaos/pseuds/Seeking_Chaos
Summary: Harry comes home from a mission and teaches Merlin a lesson in self-care.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	A Lesson in Self-Care

There was a gentle knock on the door, rousing Merlin from where he had apparently fallen asleep at his desk. Again. Blinking blearily and fumbling for his glasses, Merlin turned to see Harry standing in the doorway of his office.

Harry tutted as he walked over, taking in Merlin’s disheveled appearance. “You haven’t been taking care of yourself.” He leaned down to wrap his arms around Merlin.

“That’s what I have you for, isn’t it?” Merlin murmured as he returned the embrace.

“When I’m not here, I want someone to be looking out for my husband. He’s the only one I have.” Harry pulled away slightly, smiling. “Perhaps Eggsy will assist me....”

“Oh, nae. He’s even worse of a mother hen then you are.”

Harry tugged Merlin up by the hand. “Then we’ll just have to give you a lesson in self-care.”

* * *

Once at home, Merlin slowly trudged his way upstairs, with Harry following closely behind him. In the bathroom, Merlin began to undress while Harry ran him a bath. "Get in, I'll be right back." Harry went back into the bedroom while Merlin slowly complied, sinking into the warm water with a sigh.

Harry returned with a box and his lighter. "I do hope your idea of self-care doesn't involve hand grenades," Merlin remarked as Harry came closer.

"No, not every good time has to include pyrotechnics and other dangerous weapons." Harry winked and set the box down. "I went to the shop earlier and picked up a few things." He held up two candles. "Amber vanilla and apple cinnamon." He set them on the edge of the tub furthest from Merlin and lit them.

Merlin took a deep breath. "That does smell wonderful," he admitted.

Harry grinned and held up his other hand. "Now for part two: the bath bomb."

"Harry," Merlin groaned. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yes. And this one doesn't even contain glitter, so I don't know what you're complaining about." Harry dropped it in the tub, turning the water into a swirl of pastel colors.

Merlin sighed again. Harry picked up a washcloth and began to gently wash Merlin, running the cloth over his aching shoulders. Slowly, Merlin began to relax under Harry's careful hands.

He must have dozed off again, because he lifted his head a while later to see Harry leaning against the tub, fast asleep himself in an uncomfortable-looking position. The water had grown cold, so Merlin pulled the plug and stood up, bending over to blow out the candles.

Harry started awake. "Dammit," he swore, standing up. "I"m sorry. I didn't realize I was so knackered from my flight."

"It's all right," Merlin assured him, getting out of the tub and reaching for a towel. "We can continue the lesson downstairs, after dinner."

Harry instantly brightened.

"I found a new recipe I wanted to try. It won't take long."

Merlin gave him a brief kiss. "Go on. I'll be right there."

* * *

After dinner, which consisted of creamy chicken marsala and banana bread for dessert which was so good Merlin swore Harry must have secretly been practicing witchcraft, they curled up on the sofa in front of the TV. Harry wrapped a big duvet around them and draped a fluffy throw over their laps. Merlin chose the movie, one of the romcoms he knew Harry loved.

"You know, you may have a point." Merlin conceded almost an hour later. Harry was massaging the knots out of Merlin's back, making him feel lighter than he had since before Harry left.

"Hm?" Harry questioned.

"Indulging in self-care sometimes isn't so bad, especially when you have someone else to do it with."

**Author's Note:**

> The pandemic has me a little bit stressed so I thought I’d briefly live vicariously through these two again.


End file.
